


Whiney

by Taste_The_Rainbow799



Series: Smut Writes [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Painplay, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_The_Rainbow799/pseuds/Taste_The_Rainbow799
Summary: Virgil and Remus are kinky. That's it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Smut Writes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051844
Kudos: 27





	Whiney

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags for warnings

Virgil tugged on the ropes that tied him to his bed. He whined loudly. He heard the door open. 

"Awww, poor baby, are you getting needy?" That was Remus' voice. He nodded quickly.

His voice was gone from how much he'd whined and moaned these past few hours. His Daddy had teased him, tied him up, cut him in a way he loved, then blindfolded him and left him there while he helped Thomas. 

"Awwww, aren't you such a good boy, staying here while your Daddy was away." Remus cooed at the crying boy below him. He just wanted to be touched. He whined a bit at the praise. "Maybe such a good boy deserves a reward~"

"Please" He managed to choke out. 

"Alright, alright." He moved to the bed, Virgil could feel the bed sink where he was. "Close your eyes, baby." He obliged and felt the blindfold being taken off of him. He slowly opened his bloodshot eyes. Remus wiped Virgil's eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "You're such a good boy" He smiled genuinely at his boyfriend. Virgil gave him a weak smile to show he was okay.

"Now how about I fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks, my good little cockslut?" Remus asked and Virgil nodded with a pleading look. Remus laughed and undressed. Lets just say, Virgil was getting piggyback rides around the house for a few days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all I can do for now, I'll write some more soon, if anyone's got any suggestions, then feel free to ask, thanks for reading!~


End file.
